Forever is Only a Moment
by moosmiles
Summary: Z's gone into labor, but something's gone wrong. ZB SB SZ JZ COMPLETE!
1. Life and Death Part 1

**Forever is Only a Moment**

**Kendrix: Z goes into labor, but something's wrong.**

**Karone: R&R!**

Bridge held Z's hand as he and Jack hurried Z to the medical area of the academy. Z quickly turned the other way, whimpering and crying.

"No, no, no," Jack said as the walked inside.

"Cadet," Bridge said to a student. He turned to the rangers. "Take Cadet Delgado to a room and get Dr. Kat." He nodded at the ranger's commands and did as he said.

"BRIDGE! JACK!" Z screamed down the hall.

"Yeah, leave her alone in labor with low ranked cadets, Bridge!" Jack mocked as they ran down the hall to Z's room. She was in a hospital gown, lying on a bed in extreme pain. The two boys ran to her side. Bridge took her hand in his. Jack pulled out his communicator (a/n: do they have communicators?) and talked, "Sky, Syd, its Jack. We need you at the medical wing . . . now!"

"Can I scream?" Z asked the cadet. He nodded. Z screamed, pushing as Syd and Sky entered.

"No, don't push, Z," Bridge said, going to her opened legs and smiled.

"Don't you dare, Bridge Carson! I got pregnant last time you did that to me!" Z exclaimed at her best friend and child's father.

"Yeah, but wasn't that a great night?" Bridge asked. She whimpered and Bridge lifted the end of the dress to find a pool of blood around her. He went pale. "Sky, you're better trained in this department." Sky walked over to help Bridge.

"Let me see," Sky said and Bridge let him see. "My best dream and worst nightmare just happened."

"What?" Syd asked as she pulled Z's hair into a ponytail and let Z lean her head against Syd's chest. She rubbed Z's shoulders. Z sighed.

"We have to get Z to the ER," Sky said. Z whimpered, rolling her head back against her pillow and the other four SPD rangers quickly wheeled her bed off to the ER.

"Sky, it's so hard to breath," Z said, laboring her breaths.

"It's normal, Z," Sky assured. Z took in a sharp breath and let out a loud scream, pushing again. "Don't push when you scream, Z. Give it awhile."

"I have been in labor for six hours! But these two boneheads wouldn't do anything about it until I cried out in pain from my room . . . for six hours!" Z yelled at Sky. The other four rangers shared expressions and picked up speed, getting to the ER in no time. Sky sat at Z's end with Syd. Bridge and Jack stayed at Z's sides.

"Alright, Z, push," Sky said and Z pushed with her next contraction, biting back screams. She fell back on her bed, crying. "We really need to get the baby out soon, Z."

"Why? What's wrong?" Z asked.

"We could loose the baby if we don't," Syd said. Z pushed, screaming and crying.

"Five, four, three, two, one," Sky said, but Z kept pushing. "Z, don't hurt yourself!"

"Sky, there's a head!" Syd exclaimed. Sky grabbed the head with one hand and held Z's thigh with the other.

"Keep it up, Z," Sky encouraged. She pushed as the next contraction hit her and then a wail rang through the air and Z fell back on her bed, darkness overcoming her, but no one noticed what was happening with the brunette. "It's a boy!"

"We have a boy, Z, a baby boy," Bridge said, looking at Z. "Z? Z?" She didn't reply. "Sky, do something!" Sky gave Syd the baby and checked Z.

"C'mon, Syd, let's go get some stuff," Sky said, walking away, but Syd stayed in one place, staring at the Z's under area. "Syd?" He turned around only to find the blond in the same place as before. "What's wrong?"

"She won't stop bleeding!" Syd cried. Bridge panicked, slapping Z lightly on the cheek.

"Wake up, Zizzi," he begged, "Wake up." But she didn't.

"Sky, c'mon! Do something!" Jack yelled, taking his coat and putting it to Z's under area, trying to stop the bleeding with it.

Sky stood in one place. He wasn't taught what to do in this kind of a situation, just how to deliver babies. He didn't know what to do, what was gonna happen to Z, or if this only hurt Z or if it hurt both Z and the baby.

"ELIZABETH, WAKE THE HELL UP!" Bridge yelled at her, tears threatening to fall. "Z, please?" She opened her eyes a little and looked up into his green and brown eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, "Forever." She sighed as he touched his forehead with hers.

"I love you too," he said, kissing her cheek.


	2. Falling and Landing

**Forever is Only a Moment**

**Kendrix: Z goes into labor, but something's wrong.**

**Karone: Thanks for reviewing.**

**Neo Aquni - I'm glad you like it. I myself am a big Z/Sky fan, but I write these kind of fics too. And you're right, they do have some kind of relationship. Have you seen the way theu flirt and exchange looks! LOL! Z, you'll see.**

**Masterranger3 -I'm glad you like this one. As Isaid before, Z/Bridge isn't my favorite, but I'll do it, Jack/Z too. I like Sky deilivering the baby and doesn't it seem he would be the trained in that sort of thing anyways.**

**Maya: R&R!**

* * *

"The bleeding stop!" Syd exclaimed happily, cradling Z and Bridge's baby boy in her arms.  
"Z?" Bridge whispered. "Z, c'mon. The bleeding stopped." He pulled her limb body in hus arms and cried on her chest. "The bleeding stopped."

"We're sorry, Bridge," Jack said.

He ignored them and kept on crying. His best friend, the only person to ever really understand him, was gone.

"Daniel," he finally said.

"What?" Sky questioned. Bridge set Z down and took his son.

"Daniel, Z wanted the name Daniel Roberto Delgado," Bridge said. "I'll make it Carson." Syd, Jack, and Sky nodded.

* * *

Two weekd later...

Bridge carried Daniel out to the cemetary's stone and watched the blond curls fly. He walked up to her.

"You okay?" he asked. Syd turned to him, tears falling and makeup running down her face.

"I'll be okay. I just can't believe it ended this way for her," Syd said, wiping her tears. "She was the strongest when we defeated Grumm and how something as wonderful as the gift of life can destroy all that. I just don'y understand it, Bridge."

"I know how you feel," Bridge nodded. They looked at the stone

**_Elizabeth Maryah Delgado_**

**_March 11, 2002 - October 29, 2022_**

**_Beloved mother, friend, and wife_**

**_Never forgotten_**

****

"Wife?" Syd questioned.

"I was gonna ask Z to marry me," he said.

"Oh," she said. "Bridge, I know that it's only been two weeks, but Daniel needs a mother and I know I can never take Z's place, but..."

"I know what you're going to say, Syd," he cut in. "And yes, I'd love to go on a date with you, but like you said, it'll take me a while to get over Z and get used to having you instead." She smiled at him and he smiled back, pulling her into a hug. She kissed Daniel's forehead.

"Hey you!" she cooed. "When you grow up, your daddy and I are gonna tell you so many stories on your mommy that you'll have them memorized."

"I kinda like that idea," Bridge laughed.

"I knew you would," she agreed.

She looked downat the yellowrose in her hand and then at Z's grave. She sat on her heals and put the rose on top of the stone. She kissed her finger tips and then pressed them to Z's tombstone, "We love you, Z." He sat next to Syd and wrapped an arm around her.

"Always love you, Zizzi," Bridge agreed. "Right, Daniel? We'll always love Zizzi." Daniel giggled at hearing his mother's name.

* * *

Z smiled at the sight of Syd, Bridge, and Daniel.

"I love you all too," Z said, wiping away her tears. "I love you all."

* * *

Asmall breezeblew across them and they knew Z was happy for them.

"Bye, Z," Syd said, holding back more tears.

"We'll talk later," Bridge agreed.

"We'll be together soon," a voice said. They smiled and left.

"Z's still here," Syd said, taking Bridge's hand.

"Yeah," Bridge agreed, looking in the rearview mirror and could have sworn he saw Z in it. He blinked and then concentrated on driving.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! If you guys want another chapter or two, just say so. I'm sorry, I'm crying right now. I really do love Z! I really, really do! I hope you all don't hate me now! I really have another ending. I'll post, but only if you want me to. Please do review! KenderixAimeeOliver 


	3. Love and Betrayal

**Forever Is Only a Moment**

tribalranger - I'll try not to cry this time.

lkwREADer - I'm glad you like the idea of Syd stepping in and sorry you miss Z. Daniel is named after Danny Delgado in Wild Force, they could be related somehow! I try to do as much writing as I can and will now that summer is here!

sye04 - I'm working on the Jack/Z story! It's so hard for me to write them. They always seem more brother/sister to me than anything. If you could give me some ideas, maybe.

masterranger - raises hands Don't shoot! I'm sorry about Z! She'll be in every chapter, she just won't actually be there, if you get what I'm saying. You'll see if she's alive or not in this one. Actually, I'm still kinda deciding. You guys vote!Z alive? Not?

Now that that's over with... R&R!

* * *

Syd placed Daniel in bed and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, Prince," she whispered and left the nursery with the baby monitor.

Bridge pulled her in his arms.

"Thanks, Syd," he said, kissing his girlfriend's cheek. She shrugged in reply.

He laughed, scooping her into his arms. She squealed happily. He carried her to her room, setting her on the pink colored bed. He leaned down and started kissing every inch of skin that wasn't covered with her pink blouse, matching socks, and blue jeans. She cried the whole time.

"What is it, Syd?" he asked.

"I've never done this before, Bridge," Syd cried. He rolled to the side and pulled her close, wiping her tears.

"If you don't want to, Baby, I won't," he comforted. She nodded.

"I want you to," she whispered. He cupped her chin in his hand and titled her face towards his. He stared in her baby blue eyes

"Whatever you say, Syd," he said. He leaned down and kissed her heatedly.

Syd stirred in Bridge's arms and opened her eyes to find him watching her lovingly. She smiled, gazing back. She leaned up for a kiss and he met her halfway.

"Will you marry me, Sydney Lila Hacciana Drew?" Bridge asked when they pulled away. Syd looked at him with wide eyes and smiled.

"Yes!" she squealed. He pulled a small velvet box out from underneath Syd's pillow. He opened it and pulled out the ring. He slid it on Syd's finger. She stared at the small gem in a daydream.

"Is it big enough?" he asked, snapping her into reality.

"Of course!" she said, looking up. "Was this Z's?"

"Sorta," he asked shamefully.

"Bridge, don't be shameful, you loved her! She would have said yes. I know she would have! Would you quit being so down about this?" she said. He looked in her eyes and saw her pleading features and begging baby blue eyes with twinkling tears.

"Alright," he surrendered. No one could win to Syd's crying baby blue eyes. "We have to get ready and get Daniel up and ready too." She nodded.

He got up and put on his clothes from yesterday, while Syd got changed into fresh clothes. As soon she finished, Bridge sprinted to his room and got new clothes on.

Syd looked down at her engagement ring and smiled.

"Mrs. Sydney Lila Hacciana," she said aloud with a smile. She sighed, frowning, "Z."

She tried not to let that thought ruin her happiness, but even if Z was dead it still felt like backstabbing Z and letting her bleed to death in the middle of the room.

Syd fell onto her bed, sobbing loudly. She heard a knock on her door and looked up to watch it open. She gasped when she saw what she thought was the image of an angel.

"Syd, make him happy," Z said.

She was in a long, slender, yellow dress that reached to the ground. Her hair was longer then Syd remembered and was full of life. She had a smile on as she walked over to Syd's side. She sat down next to her blond friend and the smaller woman clung to her deceased friend.

"Oh, Syd, pull it together, would ya? If not for me for Bridge and Daniel," Z said, rubbing her back in an embrace. Syd pulled away and nodded, wiping her tears.

"I'm doing it for all three of you," Syd stated. Z smiled again.

"That's my girl!" she exclaimed. She started to fade.

"Z! Wait!" Syd called.

"I'll always be with you!" Z called, her voice echoing through out the room. Syd sighed sadly.

Daniel's wailing filled the house and Syd ran to the nursery.

"I'm coming, Daniel! Momma's here," Syd said, picking up Daniel. Bridge ran into the room all ready.

"Is he okay?" Bridge asked his fiancée. She nodded with a small smile. Bridge sighed in relief, softly smiling himself. Life would be good after all.


	4. Scarring and Healing

**Forever is Only a Moment**

**Chapter 4 – Scarring and Healing**

Shoutouts:

masterranger - Z's not alive. I'm sorry. She'll be seen a lot though. And she's mentioned a lot too. This is over different time spans. The last chapter, Daniel was two months. This chapter he's four. I'm glad you like Z supporting Syd. She'll come back and do that a lot as it gets closer to the wedding.

My name Doesn't matter - Your truth doesn't hurt at all. You haven't seen the other reviews I get. I'm sorry you don't like this story. But I respect your oppion. I don't have to like it, but I respect it. You should read the rest of my story though. That might help you make a better judgement. And if you still don't like it, I'm sorry.

pinkstranger - I'm sorry I made you cry, Girlie! cries I glad you like the story.

amylovestakuya - I'm glad you think its okay. I'm working on a new Bridge/Z story called Canto Alla Vita. Summary: Someone tries to kill Bridge while he and Z sing at a banquet. But his friends will do anything to keep him alive... even die. What do you think? Tell me.

sye04 - This story is far from over. "You're Worth It All" was taken off the site on a count of something against the rules. You could check out pinkstranger's site or go to stargazer 1017's site and go to the chatroom. I have it posted there too. Just leave a message there. I'd love to hear what you'd have to say.

TheSilentGunshot - I'm sorry you don't like the story. I'll check out the story you suggested, but I doubt I'll change anything in my story. I like the way this one is turning out.

You know how this works! R&R!

* * *

Syd picked up Daniel.

"Hey you," Syd said, cradling him. Jack looked at Syd and smiled.

"You and Bridge must be really happy, Mrs. Carson," Jack teased with laughter. Syd laughed too.

"It's still Miss Drew, Mr. Landors," Syd said. "I had a dream of Z again." His smile faded as he watched her eyes fill with tears.

"What did she say?" Jack asked.

"That I'm pregnant," Syd said, putting Daniel in the playpen. She turned around and faced Jack again. He saw the tears streaking her face and pulled her close.

"Oh, Syd," Jack comforted.

"She said I need to come to reality, that I need to love him and let go of her," Syd cried.

"You loved Z?" Jack asked.

"Envied Bridge more everyday for having Z. Now I'm in love with them both. And every time I look at Daniel, I see Z dieing over and over," she sobbed. "I'm such a horrible person... aren't I?"

"What? Syd, stop talking bullshit!" he exclaimed.

"Jack, not around Daniel," she hushed.

"Sorry. Syd, you're not horrible. There's a guy waiting in the next room over for you and he's in love with you," he said.

"I highly doubt that he loves me, if he's had the same dreams as me," she said. "I'll go see him. It might cheer my mood."

"Good," he said.

"Watch Daniel. I'm gonna go see my fiancée," she said, taking her leave.

Syd walked out back of the academy in the garden. She gasped as she looked around.

"Bridge, it's all so beautiful," she said, walking over to Bridge and Sky. "Oh, thank you." She hugged her fiancée and started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm so scarred," she cried.

"Scarred?" he pulled away and cupped her face in his hand. "Where?" She took her hands in his and placed them on her chest. "Oh, Syd."

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, looking back up at him.

"What?" he asked. She nodded. "What is wrong with me? First Z! Now you!"

"I'm sorry I've made you unhappy! Maybe this wedding wasn't a good idea in the first place!" Syd screamed.

"Syd!" Sky exclaimed in disbelief.

"Maybe it wasn't!" Bridge yelled back. Syd's eyes rolled to the back her head and she faint. Bridge caught her. "Syd, wait. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Please?" He looked up at his friend. "Sky, help me!"

"I don't know what to do!" Sky exclaimed.

"You were trained in this area!" Bridge said.

"I learned how to be a midwife!" Sky said. Bridge burst into laughter. "As funny as that sounds, I help deliver babies." Bridge stopped laughing.

"Oh," he said. "Just help my fiancée."

"I don't know what to..." Sky started. "I thought you said the wedding was off."

"We were in a fight!" the former green ranger exclaimed.

_Syd stood in the hospital, watching Z in bed. Z was in so much pain and was dieing. Syd covered her eyes and started to cry._

_A hand touched her shoulder. She gasped, turning to her side._

_"Z?" Syd said in awe_

_Z had a yellowish golden glow and her hair went as long as the middle of her back. She was in that same white dress Syd had seen her in not so long ago and she looked twice as beautiful._

_"Syd," Z said with a smile. "Don't be afraid. I may have died in this way of beautiful life, but you... you and Bridge will not lose each other the way he lost me." She placed her hands on Syd's stomach. "Only nine months and you two will have a beautiful little baby like Daniel." Syd looked at her stomach and back at Z._

_"Z, stop," Syd said._

_"Stop? Stop what?" Z asked._

_"Just stop! You're scaring me!" Syd exclaimed._

_"Oh, Syd. You beautiful young lady," Z said. She took Syd's hands in hers. "I love you, Syd." She kissed the former pink ranger's cheek. "Take care of my boys and my goddaughter."_

_"Goddaughter?" Syd questioned. Z disappeared. "Z? No!"_

Jack wiped the sweat from Syd's forehead with a wet washcloth.

"Is she alright?" Bridge asked, walking into Syd's room.

"She's fine," Jack assured.

Z in an angelic like form stood above the head of Z's bed. She blew something out of her hand and glitter like invisible snowflakes landed on Syd. Z disappeared.

"Z?" Bridge whispered.

"Z," Syd stirred, opening her eyes. She sat up. "Bridge?" He ran to her side and held her. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too. I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

Chapter 4 is finshed! I hope you liked it. Drop me a review, please? Anyone like Jack/Z? I'm thinking about ending it with some Jack/Z in it too. Or Z/Sky. I don't know. You guys like that idea? Tell me. Love and hugs - KAO 


	5. Cold and Warm

**Forever is Only a Moment**

**Chapter 5 – Cold and Warm**

syd04 - Jack and Z in the next chapter. I promise.

masterranger - I'm glad I'm making you happy. Yes Syd's having a girl. Z will always come back. As long as my name is... Well, let's not go there. Well, I'll put up the Z/Bridge fic up after I finish this one and my Kelsey/Joel fic.

Syd's almost ready for the baby in this chapter.R&R!

* * *

Syd sighed as she looked at her eight months and three weeks pregnant stomach, covered in her white wedding dress. Daniel waddled over to her and she picked him up, placing him on her hip. He took the bouquet out of her hand, smiling goofily at his stepmother. She kissed his forehead.

"Kat?" Syd called. Kat walked into the room.

"What is it, dear?" Kat asked.

"Take Daniel with my bouquet, I need to be alone," Syd said. Kat nodded, taking Daniel, who grabbed Kat's ear. Kat left Syd alone.

Syd fell onto the ground, her big dress puffing around her. She started to cry, head in white gloved hands.

"Sydney Lila Hacciana Drew!" she heard a familiar voice exclaimed. She looked in the mirror and saw Z standing behind her. Her hair was still curly, but was pulled into a ponytail. She had her same long, slinky, pastel dress as always, and same kind features. She stood up and faced Z. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna runaway," Syd said, pulling her tiara out of her hair and biting her gloves off.

Z grabbed Syd's hands in her own. She looked into blue orbs and leaned down, kissing her. Syd kissed back, wrapping her arms around Z's neck. Z circled her arms around Syd's waist. Z pulled away for them to breathe.

"I love you, Syd. So much. But..." Z started.

"Always a 'but' isn't there," Syd sighed, looking down at the ground. Z cupped Syd's chin in her hand.

"But... you and Bridge need this. It's good and healthy for you. You need to get over me," Z said. Syd nodded. Z kissed her cheek and wiped the tears Syd started shedding. "I will love you forever." Syd nodded and Z disappeared. The bride took in a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"I ready," she whispered.


	6. Life and Death Part 2

**Forever is Only a Moment**

**Chapter 6 – Life and Death Part 2**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Shoutouts:**

**pinkstranger - I'm so sorry, Girlie! I didn't mean to leave you out last time. I'm working on this. I'm sorry I made you cry. cries Yeah, use what you want for the site. I don't care, just drop it in your review first. Here's Jack and Z you want.**

**Nicki - I'****m glad you like it.**

**garnetred - I'm glad you like Bridge and Syd gettiung married.**

**Jill - I'm glad it's agood story. Here's Jack and Z.**

**sye04 - This story is far from over. I like the Z/Syd history.**

**Here's that Jack/Z chapter you guys wanted. R&R!**

* * *

_Last time on "Forever is Only a Moment"..._

_"I love you,"Z whispered, "Forever." She sighed as Bridge touched his forehead with hers._

_"I love you too," he said, kissing her cheek..._

"Z's still here," Syd said, taking Bridge's hand.

"Yeah," Bridge agreed, looking in the rearview mirror and could have sworn he saw Z in it...

"Will you marry me, Sydney Lila Hacciana Drew?" Bridge asked when they pulled away. Syd looked at him with wide eyes and smiled.

"Yes!" she squealed...

She took her hands in his and placed them on her chest. "Oh, Syd."

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, looking back up at him...

"Oh, Syd. You beautiful young lady," Z said. She took Syd's hands in hers. "I love you, Syd." She kissed the former pink ranger's cheek. "Take care of my boys and my goddaughter"...

Z kissed her cheek and wiped the tears Syd started shedding. "I will love you forever." Syd nodded and Z disappeared...

* * *

Jack stood in the basement after the wedding.

"Jack," he heard her voice. The voice of an angel. He turned around.

"Z," he gasped. He ran over to, pinking her up and spinning her around in the air. She laughed as he set her down. He pressed his lips to hers. "Oh, Lizzie." She held onto him, tears caressing her face. He started to cry at hearing her cry. "Please don't cry." They pulled away, but entwined fingers.

"Jack, I need to show you something," Z said, pulling him upstairs. Jack let her drag him. He'd go anywhere for her.

She stopped in a garden labyrinth.

"Jack, do you want to be with me?" she asked.

"More than anything," he said. "Z, I can't be without you." She smiled.

"Jack, shhhh," she hushed, placing a finger gently on his lips. "You have a choice... live here on earth without me. Or die and join me."

"You!" he exclaimed.

"Jack?" she shouted. "Think about this. You'll never get to hold your niece or nephew. You never get to be around most people and let them see you. You pick only one or two people and they see you."

"I wanna be with you," he said.

"But, Jack..." she started.

"Z, please. You know I can't go on without you," he said. She started to cry. "O thought angels don't cry."

"Angels weep and morn all the time. Get a Bible, Jack," she cried. He pulled her in his arms.

"Will you support me in my choice, Babe?" he asked after a few minutes. She looked up in his eyes with tears.

"Jack... I... I..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What will Z say? When will Syd have the baby? What about Sky?To be continued...**


	7. Life and Death Part 3

**Forever is Only a Moment**

**Chapter 7 – Life and Death Part 3**

**sye04 - I'm sorry about the cliffhangers.**

**garnetred - Its like a soap oprea?**

**As always... You read. Youreview... or rather R&R!**

* * *

_Last time on "Forever is Only a Moment"..._

"_I love you," Z whispered, "Forever." She sighed as Bridge touched his forehead with hers._

"_I love you too," he said, kissing her cheek..._

_"Z's still here," Syd said, taking Bridge's hand._

_"Yeah," Bridge agreed, looking in the rearview mirror and could have sworn he saw Z in it..._

"_Will you marry me, Sydney Lila Hacciana Drew?" Bridge asked when they pulled away. Syd looked at him with wide eyes and smiled._

"_Yes!" she squealed..._

_She took her hands in his and placed them on her chest. "Oh, Syd."_

"_I'm pregnant," she whispered, looking back up at him..._

"_Oh, Syd. You beautiful young lady," Z said. She took Syd's hands in hers. "I love you, Syd." She kissed the former pink ranger's cheek. "Take care of my boys and my goddaughter"..._

_Z kissed her cheek and wiped the tears Syd started shedding. "I will love you forever." Syd nodded and Z disappeared..._

"_You have a choice... live here on earth without me. Or die and join me."_

"_You!" Jack exclaimed...

* * *

_

"Jack... I... I..." Z took in a deep breath. "If you say so."

She pulled away, cupping her hands together. She blew a golden dust on Jack. He let out his breath and fell to the ground without breath.

Z fell on her knees, crying and holding Jack in her arms. She couldn't believe that she had given him a heartattack.

"Z?" she heard him. She looked up and saw Jack. She stood up and jumped in his arms.

"Oh, Jack," she cried.

* * *

Syd smiled as she and Bridge say at the reception. Bridge leaded over and kissed her cheek. She kissed his back and took in a deep breath as they pulled away. Bridge got up and went to greet her friends.

"Bridge!" she called, taking in deep breaths. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Oh god!" Sky, Bridge, Cruger, and Kat went to her aid. "Bridge." Tears cascaded down Syd's cheeks. Bridge pulled her close.

"What's wrong?" Bridge asked.

"The baby... our baby girl's coming," Syd cried. Bridge looked at his friends.

"Doggie?" Kat questioned.

"Let's get her out of here," Cruger said. Sky scooped Syd up in his arms and they ran out. "Kat, stay here and take care of the crowd." Kat nodded. "And Daniel."

Kat turned around and faced the screaming and crying toddler, Daniel. She raced to him and comforted him like she was his mother.

"There, there, Daniel. Kat's here. Auntie Kitty's here," Kat comforted.

"Kitty," he sobbed. "Mommy." He reached out for the door that they had taken Syd to the hospital in. She kissed his forehead, turning him to face her.

"Its okay, Daniel," she comforted.

* * *

Syd screamed, crushing Bridge's hand.

"Bridge, it hurts too much," Syd cried. He kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair back.

"Syd, do you think you can push?" Commander Cruger asked. She shook her head no.

"Ohhhhhhh! Bridge!" she screamed.

"C'mon, Syd, you can do it," Bridge calmed. She sat up and took in a deep breath, pushing. She leaned back, taking in quick breaths.

"Only one more, Syd," Sky said.

"Hear that, Syd? One more and we'll get to hold our baby girl," Bridge said.

Syd sat up, taking in a deep breath and pushed. Sky placed the baby on Syd's stomach and Syd started to cry.

"Bridge, you wanna cut the cord?" Sky asked. Bridge nodded, tears in his eyes. Sky told him where to cut and Bridge did so. Syd held her baby girl close to her, crying. Sky took the newborn away from Syd.

"What? Sky? I want my baby!" she cried.

"I'm just cleaning her up, Syd," Sky assured.

"What's her name?" Cruger asked. Bridge sat on the edge of his wife's bed and entwined hands with her.

"We've thought long and hard about it and have come up with..." Bridge started.

"Elizabeth Jamie Carson," Syd finished.

"That's beautiful," Sky said, handing Syd her baby girl.

"Hi Elizabeth," Syd cooed her daughter.

* * *

Z and Jack appeared in the room later that night and saw Bridge holding his daughter as Syd slept. Jack squeezed Z's hand in comfort as she started to cry.

Bridge looked up at Z and Jack and smiled.

"This is Elizabeth, guys," he introduced the baby in his arms.

"We came to say goodbye," Jack said.

"Goodbye?" Bridge questioned.

"We're going away," Z said. "But we'll always be here. If you ever need us. Just call. We answer prayers."

"You sound like a birthday card," Bridge said.

"Thank you," the former yellow ranger said, bowing. The three laughed.

"We'll miss you guys," Bridge said.

"We'll miss you too," Jack said.

"Bye," Z said. "Bye, Elizabeth. Tell Syd we said bye." The two disappeared. Bridge looked at his wife as she slept.

Jack looked at Z.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We have one more stop to make," Z said. He shrugged as she led him to Syd and Bridge's house.

* * *

**We're on another cliffhanger. Where is Z taking Jack? To be continued...**


	8. A Mother's True Gift Part 1

**Forever is Only a Moment**

**Chapter 8 – A Mother's True Gift Part 1**

**garnetred - Because you said that I started putting the "Last Time..." I may have to agree with you.**

**timeforce101 - I might make a sequel. When the kids are the rangers. That'd be cool.**

**You know how it works. R&R! Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Last time on "Forever is Only a Moment"..._

"_I love you," Z whispered, "Forever." She sighed as Bridge touched his forehead with hers._

"_I love you too," he said, kissing her cheek..._

_"Z's still here," Syd said, taking Bridge's hand._

_"Yeah," Bridge agreed, looking in the rearview mirror and could have sworn he saw Z in it..._

"_Will you marry me, Sydney Lila Hacciana Drew?" Bridge asked when they pulled away. Syd looked at him with wide eyes and smiled._

"_Yes!" she squealed..._

_She took her hands in his and placed them on her chest. "Oh, Syd."_

"_I'm pregnant," she whispered, looking back up at him..._

"_Oh, Syd. You beautiful young lady," Z said. She took Syd's hands in hers. "I love you, Syd." She kissed the former pink ranger's cheek. "Take care of my boys and my goddaughter"..._

_Z kissed her cheek and wiped the tears Syd started shedding. "I will love you forever." Syd nodded and Z disappeared..._

"_You have a choice... live here on earth without me. Or die and join me."_

"_You!" Jack exclaimed..._

_Z took in a deep breath. "If you say so"..._

"_The baby... our baby girl's coming," Syd cried. Bridge looked at his friends..._

"_Where are we going?" he asked._

"_We have one more stop to make," Z said. He shrugged as she led him to Syd and Bridge's house..._

Z and Jack appeared in the nursery to find Sky in a rocking chair, holding Daniel.

"Sky, is that Dan?" Z asked. Sky looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, this is Dan," Sky said. "C'mere." Z crept over to them quietly, Jack following. She took her baby boy.

"Hi, Daniel," she said and started to cry. "You need to understand that Mommy can't be here to help you grow up, but Syd can. Syd will be your mother and you have a new baby sister. She's so beautiful. You have to keep her out of trouble, like I kept your Uncle Jack out of trouble. Okay? Okay?" She rubbed noses with him. "I love you, Daniel." She kissed his forehead and he grabbed onto her dress so she wouldn't leave him. "C'mon, Daniel, go back to Uncle Sky." She kissed his forehead again and he let go. She handed her baby boy back to Sky. She looked at Sky. "Take care of him, Sky. Bye."

"I'll try. Bye, Z. Bye, Jack," Sky said.

"Bye, Man," Jack waved back and the two disappeared once again.

* * *

**There is only one to three chapters left. KAO**


	9. A Mother's True Gift Part 2

**Forever is Only a Moment**

**Chapter 9 – A Mother's True Gift Part 2**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shoutouts:**

**masterranger3 - You'll see where Jack and Z are now.**

**timeforce101 - I'm glad it was good. Here's the next chapter.**

**NinjaStrom4Life - I'm glad it was touching and that you love it. I think this is the best I've ever written.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Syd stirred in her sleep as she lay in the hospital. She heard soft whiling and then hushes. 

She listened as Bridge started singing to their daughter: "You are my sunshine, My only sunshine, You make me happy, When skies are gray, You'll never know dear, How much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away." She turned to her other side and looked at her husband as he rocked Elizabeth back to sleep.

"You're a great Dad," Syd said softly.

"You think so? Sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough for either Daniel or Z... er... Elizabeth," Bridge said.

"I miss her too, you know," she said, getting up and walking over to her husband. She took his hand in his.

"She and Jack wanted me to say bye," he said, kissing her knuckles.

"Jack? Bye?" she questioned.

"Jack died tonight, Honey," he answered in reply.

She pulled her hand away, walking over to the window, and looked into the night sky as tears stung her blue eyes.

"Syd?" he questioned, getting up and putting Elizabeth in the incubator. He walked over to his wife and turned her to face him. She covered her face with her hands and started to sob. He grabbed her wrists in his hands and looked at her. "Syd!" She opened her crying eyes, letting the rest of her tears fall silently. "They are fine! They're happy! We're happy!" He looked at the hurt and pain all over her face. "Aren't we?"

"I just didn't think it all would end like this!" she exclaimed.

"End like this? What are you talking about? We have Elizabeth, Daniel, and Sky with us?" he questioned.

"Our lives with Z and Jack, we've only known them for four years," she cried. He pulled her close and started kissing her hair.

"I know what you mean now, Babe," he said. Elizabeth started coughing. Syd pushed away from Bridge and walked over to the incubator. She picked up her baby girl.

"Oh, Elizabeth. It's alright," Syd comforted, wiping her own tears. "You're okay. Momma's here, Hun, Momma's here. I'm here." She walked over to Bridge, cradling their daughter lightly. She looked up at the starry sky and thought, "I swear I'll take care of them, Z. I swear it."

* * *

Z smiled from heaven as she saw Syd, Bridge, and their baby girl. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. 

"I love you, Z," he whispered in her ear, kissing her bare neck.

"I love you too, Jack," she whispered back, turning around and kissing him.


	10. Coming Home Part 1

**Forever is Only a Moment**

**Chapter 10 – Coming Home Part 1...**

**pinkstranger - I'm glad it's so touching and that you love it.**

**garnetred - Only one more chapter and then the sequel so you'll see how happy these two couple get.**

**timeforce101 - They made their own life in heaven for sure, Hun. I'm glad you like that last chaper.**

**masterranger3 - I thought you used to hate my stories. winksZ and Jack get extremely happy in heaven! winks again I'm glad you like this story!**

**R&R!**

* * *

Syd held her daughter in her arms as she rocked her back and forth in the rocking chair, feeding her daughter. Bridge walked into the room and then turned around to walk out.

"Oh, no you don't! You've seen me feed her before! You're staying!" Syd exclaimed. He turned around, picking up a space toy off the ground and putting it on a shelf. He then walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead.

Elizabeth pulled away from her mom and Syd handed her to Bridge. Syd then put her shirt and bra on correctly.

"I can't believe I did that with Daniel too," she sighed.

"Even though you never produced anything," he said under his breath.

"Don't think I didn't hear that," she snapped.

"No, I know you did," he smirked. "So these mood swings don't go away after the pregnancy?"

"Just because I snap at you doesn't make it a mood swing," the blond glared. Daniel walked into the nursery.

"Mommy!" he clapped happily, racing to Syd. She got out of the chair and picked up Daniel. "Hey you!" Sky walked into the room. "Sky," she gasped.

"Hey, Syd! Bridge," he acknowledged. He walked over to Bridge and waved at Elizabeth. "Hi Elizabeth."

"You wanna hold her?" Bridge asked.

"Nah, maybe another... Yes!" Sky exclaimed. Bridge gently put Elizabeth in Sky's arms. "Awww! Hi Elizabeth. You're so cute. Yes you are." He kissed her forehead. She started sucking on her bottom lip. "Hey guys? Does she like her pacifier?"

"Yeah, why?" Syd asked.

"She's sucking on her bottom lip," Sky said. "I just remember that's what Daniel would do when he didn't have his pacifier." Syd grabbed the small object and gave it to Sky, who put it between Elizabeth's lips. She automatically stopped sucking her lips and closed her eyes.

"You're so good with kids, Sky," Syd said.

"Thanks," Syd said, sitting in the rocking chair and rocking back and forth as Elizabeth started to sleep. "That's it, Honey. Go to sleep." Syd sighed in relief. "Give Mommy and Daddy a break." He looked up at Bridge and Syd. "You guys go out. I can handle the kids. Right, Daniel?" Daniel nodded energetically, loving when Uncle Sky watched him. "See?" Syd smiled gratefully.

"You have our cell numbers if you need anything..." Syd started.

"And the emergency numbers, that I won't need, are on the fridge. Call Kat and or Commander Cruger if I can't get a hold of you. Tell the kids about Z. I know, I know," Sky rushed the couple out of the house. "Have fun." He slammed the front door in their faces.

"Tell the kids about Z?" Bridge questioned, exchanging looks with his wife. They both banged on the door, "SKY!"

Z got out of bed and her boyfriend groaned.

"What now?" Jack asked. "Where are you going?"

"We are going to earth. We have unfinished business," Z said. She zapped her nightgown she had on and it turned into the flawless gown that she always wore. "Dress nicely, we're not coming back


	11. Coming Home Part 2

**Forever is Only a Moment**

**Chapter 11 – Coming Home Part 2**

**I'm way too giddy to keep y'all waiting! Last chapter before the sequel!**

**Shoutouts:**

**timeforce101 - I'm glad you like the last scene with Sky! I always thought he'd be good with kids. He delivered Daniel so he has to have some conection to him. They are a family!You'll see what Z and Jack are up to.**

**masterranger3 - You hated... "You're Worth It All"? And you did hate the story when I first killed Z. Yeah, Z and Jack have unfinished buisness. I thought it was funny when Syd was breast feeding Elizabeth. I'm glad you like this story better.**

**If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry. I didn't get your review in time, but I do love the feedback! R&R!**

* * *

Syd and Bridge walked around New Tech all dazzled up for a night on the town. Syd bumped shoulders with a young lady on the street and both their purses fell.

"I'm so sorry," Syd said, getting on her knees and helping the stranger pick up their odds and ends into their purses. She looked at the woman and gasped. "Z?"

_Would you dance_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry_

_If you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

_Would you tremble_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Or would you laugh_

_Oh, please tell me this?_

_Now, would you die_

_For the one you love_

_Hold me in your arms tonight_

She looked up at Syd with her signature smile, "Hi ya, Girlie!" Syd dropped her purse and threw her arms around Z in an embrace.

"Oh god, how I missed you, Momma!" she exclaimed. Z smoothed out Syd's bouncing, blond curls. Syd started to cry in Z's embrace.

_I can hear your hero, Baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take_

_My breath away_

"Z, are we going to make it to the show? If not, I need to call Kat and DC about those tickets," Jack asked.

"Shut up," she mouthed.

"Sorry!" Jack mouthed, sticking his tongue out at her. She zapped his tongue and it flew into his mouth.

She went back to Syd and closed her eyes, holding her tightly, "I've gotcha, Girlie, I've gotcha. I'm here."

_Would you scream_

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in to deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care_

_You're here tonight_

"Oh, Z," Syd sobbed. "Never leave me again."

"We're only here for a while, Syd," Z said. She pulled away and the former pink ranger looked at her strangely. "I'll always be in here." Z pressed her hand over Syd's heart. Syd placed her hand over Z's and they lip locked.

"I hate it when she does this to me," Jack groaned, hitting himself in the forehead.

"Hello?" Bridge said to Z. "I'm your ex-boyfriend! Father of your son!"

"Z and Syd slept together more then you and Z did," Jack informed Bridge.

"How would you know?" Bridge demanded.

"Just trust me," Jack sighed, running a hand through his braids. He looked at his watched and looked back at Z and Syd, who were caught up in a hug. "Babe, seriously, we are gonna miss the show." He looked at Bridge. "I'll just call Kat and DC."

_I can hear your hero, Baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take_

_My breath away_

Z kissed Syd's forehead, then brushed some of her stray blond hair back, saying, "Jack and I have to go meet Kat and DC for a show at the New Tech Plaza. I promise we'll see each other again soon. Okay, Syd?" Syd nodded, blinking back tears. "I love you, Girlie."

"I love you too, Momma," Syd replied. Z got up, helping Syd to her feet too.

_Oh, I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you_

_Oh yeah_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well, I don't care_

_You're here tonight_

She then kissed Bridge's cheek.

"I love you too, Bridge," Z said.

"I love you too, Z," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Genius," she teased, touching his arm.

"Momma," he said, caressing her cheek with his thumb. They stayed like that for a few moments and then leaned in, kissing lips. After a few seconds Z pulled away. She hugged both Syd and Bridge separately and then linked arms with Jack.

"I'll see you both real soon," Z called as Jack led her into the crowd.

_I can hear your hero, Baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take_

_My breath away_

Syd pursed her lips together, blinking back tears. Bridge wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest. She broke down in tears, trembling in his arms.

"It's okay. It's okay. I've got ya, Syd. I'm here, Honey," Bridge comforted her as she cried in his arms.

_And I can hear your hero, Baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_And I will stand by you forever_

_You can take_

_My breath away_

_You can take_

_My breath away_

_And I can be_

_Your hero

* * *

_

**THE END! YAY! Now the sequel will start when I get back from vacation. I'll write it in my car ride and back to Seattle. I hope you enjoyed "Forever is Only a Moment". As always, leave me a review! KendrixAimeeOliver!**


End file.
